Superboy/Conner Kent
A semi-OC for the Teen Titans, and a new Titan. Personality Superboy is very adventurous and enjoys fighting crime and being a Titan. He does take his status as a hero as he put people's safety over fighting Slade. He's also fairly intelligent and a quick thinker as he was easily able to deceiver a Kryptonian bomb. He also has a sense of humor that's slightly better than Beast Boy's. He's also shown to be unwilling to jump to conclusions and willing to forgive enemies. He also would do anything to protect his friends Powers As an adolescent Kryptonian, Superboy has developed several Kryptonian powers, and he'll develop more as he grows. So far, he has super strength, which he relies on for fighting people like Metallo, and he's even stronger than Starfire. Super speed, he can run at speeds unheard of by human beings. He's also unable to be harmed from almost everything except Kryptonite. He can also fly. Shortly before Blackfire joined the Titans, Superboy developed x-ray vision and could now see through everything except led. He also develops heat vision shortly after Alex joins the team, and it's connected to his hormones. He later developed super breath after getting a cold during a fight with Walker. Weaknesses Like Superman, Superboy has a vulnerability to Kryptonite. Immediate exposure will slowly but surely rob him of his powers, and prolonged exposure will kill him. As a half-Kryptonian, it takes slightly longer for Kryptonite to kill him. Also, when exposed to red sunlight instead of yellow, Superboy loses all of his powers and becomes a normal human. Also, like Superman, Superboy can't see through led. Also, Gold Kryptonite can rob Superboy of his powers. A weakness he shares with Robin is that he can't let his friends be hurt, which has almost gotten him killed or worse on occasions. Equipment Superboy has no equipment to speak of. History Justice Evolution Contact The newest Titan and a partial clone of Superman. Following a fight with Metallo on his first day there, Superboy believed that he'd have a fun time in Jump City. Superboy later asked a visiting Superman how his mother was, which Superman replied was good. He then said that he couldn't wait for his first big fight as a Titan. Shortly after the visit, Superboy, along with Raven, ended up captured by an unknown enemy called Apocalypse. Once captured, Superboy is turned into one of Apocalypse's Horsemen and provides his raw power along with Jean Grey's and the minds of Professor Charles Xavier and Raven to merge the DCAU and the Marvel Universe together. Two Earths Superboy was then named Conquest by Apocalypse and given an immunity to Kryptonite while serving Apocalypse. Superboy was then sent to destroy New Genesis with Raven, Jean, and Xavier. Superboy then fought Superman when the Justice League, the Titans, and the X-Men arrived. He then began to give upon being reminded of his past, but he still can't free himself. He's eventually smashed down by Hawkgirl, but he easily beat her down. When he was encased in a tube by Green Lantern, John Stewart, Superboy began to get frantic before he was contained in a vice. Following that, he spun around and knocked John away. In the end, Superman was forced to fight Superboy, but the results were limited at best. Superboy was then freed when Rogue used her powers to temporarily siphon off Superboy's power, deactivating his Horsemen circuitry. He recovered soon afterwords and suggested going back to Earth to wait for Darkseid and Apocalypse's next move. Knowing the Team Superboy was fine with relaxing in the Mansion while the League and the of-age X-Men worked at making peace between the two Earths. He was at the Watchtower when Darkseid arrived and began attacking him with Superman until Raven held him back. He then held Superman back as Darkseid asked for help against Brainiac and Apocalypse. Twilight Superboy was against helping Darkseid. Superboy does change his mind when he thinks about all the people on Apokolips and tries to convince Superman to help using this, but Superman rebuffs him. After Superman agreed, Superboy went with Superman's team to fight Brainiac. He then quieted Beast Boy when he got overly excited about facing a big time supervillain besides Slade. Superboy then manages to penetrate Brainiac's shield with Superman and confronts Brainiac. Superboy then assists Superman in fighting Brainiac when he releases several copies of himself. He then questions how Brainiac expected to see him before he was seventeen, which Superboy didn't understand. When Brainiac escaped, Superboy went with the others in the Javelin to follow him. He then asks what's going on when J'onn begins to lose control of a ship as it's pulled into an asteroid, which is revealed to be Brainiac's main base. Superboy was for waiting for Brainiac to make his move and smashing him when they saw him. He then guessed that an invitation to his throne room was a trap. He then questioned Brainiac renewing his offer to Clark to carry on Krypton's legacy. He's then captivated by Brainiac's images of Krypton but snaps out of it with Superman. Superboy was then shocked when Superman stated that the legacy of Krypton was in his hands. When Brainiac then gave the offer to Superboy, in addition to full knowledge of why he was created, Superboy refuses and punches Brainiac in the face. He then struggles with Brainiac until he's electrocuted by him. He's then saved by Cyclops and then saves Superman before Superboy smashes Brainiac to pieces, claiming there was no other way. When an army of Brainiacs arrives with Apocalypse, Superboy fights Apocalypse and punches him into the ground. Apocalypse then grabs Superboy's throat and absorbs his powers and beats him down until he's saved by Raven. When Sinister then shoots her unconscious, Superboy is about to kill him when Superman stops him. Superboy then tosses Sinister down when Darkseid arrives and knocks everyone else out. When Superboy's about to attack, he's knocked out by Darkseid's Optic Blasts. Superboy's blood sample is then taken by Sinister before he leaves. Superboy is then awoken by Hawkgirl and wonders what happened. He then explains the Omega Beam to Nightcrawler and wonders why Darkseid didn't kill them with it. He then worries about Superman, and when J'onn stats that it's possible he died, Superboy grabs him and yells that his dad isn't dead. He then flies off with the others to find him. Superboy then arrives in Brainiac's core and punches Darkseid in the face. Superboy then fights off several Brainiac drones. Superboy then goes to fighting Darkseid and is blasted down by Darkseid. When Darkseid asks how Superboy hopes to defeat him, Superboy reveals he's stalling as he suspected the arrival of the other heroes, which happened just then. When Batman smashes Brainiac's main console, Superboy remarks that he could have done that before flying off with the others to the Javelin. When Superboy learns that Superman isn't there, he flies off to help him. Superboy then arrives and punches Darkseid away from Superman before he shouts for Superboy to get out of there. Superboy refuses as he won't leave Superman. Superboy's then told to hold Superman down by a just arrived Batman as he uses a Boom Tube to pull them back to New Genesis, but not before Superboy picks up Orion. Superboy's then about to ask his dad if he's alright before Superman shouts at him for not leaving. He later apologizes and Superboy forgives him, claiming that Superman isn't that old. Hulk Smash Superboy then arrived with Raven at the Mansion to help Jim, Rogue, and Nightcrawler locate an odd energy signature at the US-Canada border on Earth-2. At a large crater with two large foot-prints, Superboy asked what could have caused this when Batman arrived. Superboy then wondered at Jim's Mutant name, Liger. When Superboy and the others met Bruce Banner, he saw him turn into the Hulk, and punched him left and right before Hulk grabbed Superboy by the throat and tossed him into the ground before he was saved by Nightcrawler and Raven. After the Hulk was knocked out by Rogue, and everyone else was knocked out by a mysterious person, Superboy was exposed to Kryptonite as he fell unconscious, seeing a man named Deadpool close by. Superboy then awoke in a restraining device in the base of X-Men foe, Magneto and the Brotherhood of Mutants. He then noticed that Grodd was there as well. He then learned that Nightcrawler and Rogue were adopted siblings. Superboy and the others were then freed by Liger's mother, Deathstrike. When Gray Hulk prepares to fight the heroes, Superboy flies at Gray Hulk, but he catches him and smashes Superboy into the ground and is nearly choked to death before Hulk realizes what he's doing and runs off. Superboy then knocks a fighting Mystique out with a tap to the head. Superboy and the others are then teleported to safety by Nightcrawler. Superboy was hurried about Hulk until he jumps out as he could tell that the Hulk was a nice guy. Superboy and Liger then began to fight a just arrived Hulk again when Rogue knocked him out by touching him. After that, Superboy returned home with Raven. Tabula Rasa During a fight with Luthor in Metropolis, Superboy saved Hawkgirl from a blast by Luthor and was in turn saved from a stronger blast by Liger. Superboy then blocks another hand and asks if that was all Luthor had. Superboy then shoved the beam back as Superman arrived. Superboy was originally against letting Luhtor get away until Superman pointed out that their first duty was to the people, so Superboy helped Superman, Hawkgirl, Beast Boy, Nightcrawler, and Liger save a sinking ship. Superboy then admits that Luthor is getting under his skin almost as badly as Zod. He also advised the X-Men to watch their backs in case Zod attacked them. Superboy then relaxed in the Tower and watched Jaws and Dumbo with the other Titans and the younger X-Men. When Amazo arrived, Superboy asked why he was here until Amazo scanned him and attacked. Superboy then got smashed into a wall. Superboy's then saved when the League and the other X-Men arrive and Batman forces Amazo away with Kryptonite. Superboy then recovers at the Watchtower. Superboy then went off to face Amazo when he reappeared and was trapped in a tornado he created until Xavier arrived and revealed that Luthor was using him. Amazo then flew off. Superboy then got in Amazo's way to kill Luthor, and Superboy urged Amazo not to do this as he believed that if Amazo absorbed powers and emotions from them, he might have absorbed personality traits, and he tries to urge Amazo not to kill, but he fails. Superboy then arrived in time to see Amazo spare Luthor and fly off. Proteges and the Return of Captain America After that, he became obsessed with trying to figure out how Zod escaped the Phantom Zone, even during a sparring match with Liger, especially since they hadn't heard from him in a while. When the heroes met the Avengers, Captain America, Iron Man, Nick Fury, and Mercy Graves, Superboy used his x-ray vision to see a woman with red hair named Black Widow behind the door. When it was decided that the younger heroes would defend Earth-1 from Zod while the others went after Red Skull, Captain America did a speech about how there was no such thing as Jr. Heroes, which prompted Superboy to say he liked him. When Zod declares that he and Slade are going to use a Chronotron Detonator at the pier, Superboy insisted on stopping them and ignored his friends' warnings that it was an obvious trap. They ran off to stop them, but Superboy was furious when they saw that nothing was there. Superboy then led them through the sewers when they realized Starfire could lead them to the detonator due to her allergies. Superboy was then separated from everyone except Liger by one of Slade's giant drones and after punching its head off, and he follows a door to where Zod and Slade are with Liger, discovering Magneto's involved as well. Superboy is about to attack Zod, when he grabs his hand and pushes him back. Zod then explains that the detonator was a trap like Slade's trap, and the Titans end up infected with new probes that Zod upgraded with a cloaking device so perfect that they could escape all Earthly means of detection. Superboy then learns that Zod wants him as an apprentice, and Superboy is forced to "Kneel before Zod if he wants his friends to alright." Superboy then abandons his Titans outfit and puts on an outfit similar to Zod's. Superboy's first mission for his new master was to steal components for a new thermal blaster from LexCorp and Powers Technologies, the second of which was with Liger. When he was cornered by his former teammates, he flew off with Liger. Superboy later tossed the components to Slade and began fighting Zod but was only beaten down again. He was then ordered to use the new thermal blaster until his heat vision comes in. He and Liger were then sent to Wayne Enterprises for some reason where they again ran into the Titans. Superboy then beat down Robin, Starfire, and Blackfire. He then fights with Beast Boy in his lion form before dodging an attack from Cyborg that ends up knocking Terra out, and Superboy then tosses Beast Boy into Cyborg. Raven then confronts him with a shard of Kryptonite as Superboy holds the thermal blaster to her. Raven then allowed the Kryptonite to drop down, asking for Superboy to finish her off if he really does work for Zod now. Superboy lowers the weapon when Zod has Slade activate the probes, forcing Superboy to attack them to get Slade to turn the probes off. After that, he attacks Zod again, and he manages much better at this point, even being able to knock Zod down. After that, he tears Zod's symbol off his chest and tosses it down. He's then attacked relentlessly by Zod, and when he threatens to destroy the Titans and the X-Men, Superboy's about to submit again until he sees a black/white glow on Zod's hand and flings him into the screens. He then uses the Phantom Zone Projector Cyborg brought to suck Zod back into the Phantom Zone. With the revelation that the Titans found and got rid of the probes, Superboy goes back home after a barely alive Liger has the adamantium extracted from him by Magneto. Superboy then thanked everyone and said he missed them, especially Raven. He then promised to always be there for them. When Superman and the rest of the heroes arrive, Superboy apologizes for what happened with Zod, but is encouraged that he won when it counted by Superman. Only a Dream When Martian Manhunter says he was taking a nap before a breakout at Stryker's, Superboy makes a sarcastic noise before heading off. Superboy goes to Stryker's Island to stop the mass break out which involves several supervillains. Superboy went with Superman, Rogue, Hawkgirl, Raven, and Rogue to catch Luminous. After Superman releases Hawkgirl from a solid light hologram, Superboy asks Hawkgirl if she's okay. Later, while Flash, Beast Boy, and Nightcrawler were fighting various solid-light copies of Luminous, Superboy fought them until Hawkgirl handles the real Luminous. Superboy then shifted to fighting Grundy with J'onn, Wonder Woman, and Superman. When Superman was smashed with an armored car by Grundy, Superboy flies at Grundy before he's smashed down.After Grundy is stopped, all other villains were defeated, so Superboy returned to the Tower and goes to sleep, claiming he was exhausted. In Superboy's dream, Zod cuts through the Tower with heat vision. Superboy insists that Zod's gone. When Zod slays Blackfire with heat vision, Superboy swears loyalty to Zod to protect his friends. When Raven arrives, she tries to convince Superboy to fight back, but he believes Zod's too powerful. When Raven points out that he never let anyone use them before, Superboy is encouraged, and he returns to his normal attire and fights Dr. Destiny. Ignoring a taunt about a darkness in him, Superboy demands for Dr. Destiny to get out of his mind. Superboy then took charge to getting to the rest of their friends. Superboy also helped support Cyborg to break free of his nightmare and Beast Boy. Superboy then went to Flash's mind to regroup with the League and the X-Men as Dr. Destiny tried to stop them from entering Hawkgirl's mind. Superboy then holds Dr. Destiny off until Batman defeats Dee. Mind of a Hero While chasing after Deadpool, he threatens to hurt Superboy's mother, and Superboy begins smashing him into a wall repeatedly until Raven cocoons him in her energy. Raven then sent herself, Rogue, Liger, Jean, Scott, Starfire, and Robin into Superboy's mind. In a room that looks like Cadmus, they discover Superboy's inner-child huddled in a corner. He begins to cry out of fear and loneliness until Jean picks him up and consoles him. When they were about to leave to continue their search, Superboy begs not to be left alone. They then meet Superboy's courage in a mental manifestation of Metropolis. Superboy then directed them to where his main consciousness was. In the next area, modeled after Krypton, they met the manifestation of Superboy's wisdom, Kon-El. Kon-El then directs them to where Superboy's main consciousness is. They then arrive at a farm where Superboy's man self, Conner, arrives. Conner then explains that the Zod encounter has allowed his anger to begin to get out of control when Superboy's anger, represented by Zod, arrives. Conner's then encouraged by Raven to use all his strengths and aspects of himself to regain control of his anger, so he calls out all sides of his mind, including his rudeness, which his inner-child found hilarious. Conner then united with all of them into Superboy, and he defeated Zod, who turned back into what he, as Superboy's anger, usually looked like and rejoined him. After that, Conner thanks them and offers to cook them lunch, which would be toast. Teen Titans Grandson of Krypton A new Titan with connections to the hero, Superman. When Superboy asked to be a Titan, he proved himself by lifting 600 steel blocks in the training room. He then proved that he could walk the walk when he assisted in fighting Metallo. Superboy then charges at Metallo, but he's caught and exposed to the Kryptonite in Metallo's chest. With help from the other Titans, Superboy recovers and tosses Metallo into the sea. He then relaxed with the others. Return of Slade While he was reading The Hobbit, he was alerted by Robin that someone was attacking the Federal Reserve. Superboy then learned with the others that their opponent was Slade. Superboy then rushed at Slade, but he easily avoided him by moving slightly so that Superboy hit the wall. Luckily, he wasn't hurt, but he did remark that it was a good way to clear the sinuses. When Slade revealed that if the Titans laid a finger on him, he'd use a series of bombs to blow the whole street up, Superboy took charge and took Starfire and Raven with him to look for the bombs. He then finds one of the bombs on a McDonald's and disables the other two soon afterwards. Then, when he hears a shrill sound from the last bomb, he goes into the sewers with the others and discovers the final bomb, which was Kryptonian. Thanks to training with his father, Superboy was easily able to disable the bomb. He then arrives as the other Titans stop Slade, and Superboy walks up and is disappointed that it's just one of Slade's drones. Superboy then thought about the bomb's Kryptonian design. Clash for Control As Superboy became more ingrained with the Titans, he began to argue a lot with Robin, more often then not, arguing over whose mentor was the greatest hero, with Superboy claiming his father was. When Clayface was attacking a prison, Superboy and Robin argued over who would lead and eventually agreed to go with Superboy's plan. Superboy then led Raven and Cyborg to one side of Clayface while Robin led Starfire and Beast Boy to the other side. Superboy then agreed with Robin's plan to beat Clayface through heat. Superboy then had Starfire try attacking him. Superboy then called out a Sonic Boom when Starfire failed to defeat Clayface. He then had Starfire attack again. After that, Clayface pulls Superboy into his body in an attempt to suffocate him. Superboy's then freed by another attack from Starfire. He and Robin then work together to have Clayface beaten away by a team-up attack from Beast Boy and Raven. They then agreed that they made a good team and agreed to co-lead. Later, Superboy looked over notes with Robin and confirmed that the bomb was definitely Kryptonian. Terra's Back Superboy later learns about an on-off depression Beast Boy's been going through ever since it was revealed that Terra was alive, but she didn't have any of her memories. When they saw Terra being carried off by Slade's drones, Superboy led the chase. At a cave, Superboy fought of a large drone as the others followed Terra's captors. Superboy then runs around and tricks the drone into smashing its head off. Superboy then tried to save Terra, but the machine she was trapped in was surrounded by Kryptonite, so Superboy couldn't get near it. He was then shoved into an red-sunlight energy shield by Slade. Superboy is then released by Terra after she remembers her past and regains control of her powers. X-Ray As Superboy sees Blackfire running off with a bag full of money, he suddenly sees that her skeleton is green. Due to seeing the green skeleton, Superboy was the first one to believe Blackfire could be innocent. Later, while working out with Cyborg, he suddenly sees through the outer layer of Cyborg's skin and plating to find all the wires and flesh underneath. He then accidentally looks into the girls' changing room but doesn't object. Realizing his x-ray vision came in, Superboy uses it to look at Blackfire's skeleton, and he confirms that she was innocent as her skeletons a normal white color. The Titans then fought the fake Blackfire, and she was strong enough to wind Superboy. Superboy then has Terra let the impostor down after she reverts to her actual form of a sixteen-year-old girl. She then hugs Superboy. Conner then took Tina, the girl, to Jonathan and Martha Kent to look after. Superboy later wondered whether or not Blackfire should join, but he was out-spoken by Starfire who agreed at once. Duela A few nights later, Superboy was one of the only Titans to be fully refreshed by a night's rest. Soon afterwards, the alarm sounded for a bank robbery, and they confronted the robber, Duela. Duela then revealed that she just robbed the bank to draw out the Titans. Duela then flirted with Superboy, calling him handsome. She then shot Superboy with a Kryptonite bullet but was saved by Raven when she used her abilities to extract the bullet and turn it into led. Superboy then destroyed the gun Duela was holding, but he let her go in favor of saving the people in the building when it began to collapse. Superboy then remarked at how weird Duela was when she applauded their success and gave Superboy a coy wink. Superboy also pondered about a man Duela mentioned as hiring her named Zod. Another's Eyes Soon afterwords, Superboy talked on the phone to Martha to check up on them and Tina. He then learned that treatment Tina was being given by Wayne Enterprises, while not getting rid of her powers, were returning her to her proper age. He then said good-bye when a close by Raven looked at him for disturbing her meditation. Superboy then admired a puppet version of him that had a removable jacket and light-up eyes. When Superboy hears something funny, he checks with Raven, and they end up meeting Ra's al Ghul and Talia, who have used Puppet King's notes to trap the Titans in puppets as super-powered body guards, and he has Terra hold Gold Kryptonite close to Superboy to keep away his superpowers while Cyborg restrains both him and Raven. Superboy's then released when Raven knocks Cyborg and the controller away with her powers, but when they run into the sewers, they discover that they've accidentally switched bodies. Superboy is the more freaked out of the two as their friends' souls have been captured, he and Raven are on the run from Ra's Al Ghul, and Superboy's in a girl's body. He quickly omits the last part when Raven looks at him angrily. When Raven suggests that they tell each other about their pasts to make it easier to work together alone, Superboy goes first and explains how instead of being Superman's son, he's a partial clone of Superman's as he was created by Cadmus shortly after Superman's last fight with Darkseid. He then explained that some blood from that fight allowed Cadmus to combine that blood with an artificial egg cell created from DNA from Lois Lane. He was then freed by Superman when he mentally and physically reached 15. Over the next year, he was raised by the Kents and named Conner Kent by Clark and also named Kon-El for his Kryptonian DNA. After telling his story, they were confronted by Ra's again, and when Ra's holds the puppets that house their friends' souls over a fire, Superboy uses Raven's abilities to save them and cause the controller to fall into the fire, and they all return to their rightful bodies. Ra's then escapes with Talia. He later questioned Raven about her past. Category:Justice Evolution Category:Teen Titans Category:Conner Kent Category:Clark and Lois Kent Category:Superboy Category:Conner Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Clones Category:Humans Category:Aliens Category:Kryptonians Category:Kents Category:House of El